


Boom Boom

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Asylumtale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Coping, Dealing with lost love ones, Depression, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Miscarriage, One Shot, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500, needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Ink visits Asgore in Asylumtale





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comedy of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145320) by [UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016). 



> I had this in my drafts since like forever. It was going to be deleted tomorrow so I'm posting it now ... I have another draft that goes with this but i'll post it in Comedy of Errors as a chapter as it involves Ink spying on Error...
> 
> edit: I changed my mind I'm posting it here

Ink was walking the halls of the institution with a sad smile, it was always hard to see them this way. It made him angry that there greatest traits were kicked up to the point of needing a place like this. It mad him sad that some may never leave or find a relatively normal life outside. 

Doggowas in here for self petting, that alone would be fine, but he would pet himself bald and attempt to bite anyone else that tried to get near. Nice girl Bun-bun was sent in here for putting everything on a leash. When she put her baby brother on a child leash, people founded weird but it was fine. it's when she tried to put her friends, parents, and boyfriend on a leash claiming that if she didn't he would leave her things got bit messed up From there. Ink felt bad that some of the people in here most of the people he never paid anymind to. They weren't apart of frisk's or the main character's story, so he didn't really pay them anymind or even care.

  
Ink sighed as he walked passed a temmies room. they use to have their own little secluded room were they licked ink for a buzz and ate construction paper, but now they were monitored and watched constantly to make sure they weren't. One of them was so out of it they watched over a hard boiled egg, waiting for it to hatch as a way to cope with their recent miscarriage.

  
Ink hurried on past trying not to think too much about it.

  
The 1st time he had showed up in his world he had met Asy, it was so shocking to see a sans in a metal hospital but a little bit of color goes a long way. When he had tried to come back he got caught and had to save himself from be submitted. Now he's a frequent visitor but he mostly comes by to visit Asgore and Asy. Ink was on his way to Asgore now.

  
Ink felt he had a bit of an understanding of were Asgore was coming from but not really. Sitting alone with your thoughts and allowing them to fester and eat it you, the feeling that you have and are nothing was something he knew A little too well. Ink would stop by every now and then to talk with Asgore or open a portal to have Asgore talk to well himself. This seemed to be helping him Abit so the nurses encourage his vists hoping that he will eventually come back to himself, and become someone akin to his old cheerful self. Ink knows that the praise the only one that can help you is yourself was not ment in this way but if it works it why not take full advantage of it.

  
Ink slowed down he had made it to Asgore's hallway. Pausing just a few steps away from the door, ink pulled a yellow vile out of this sash and took a deep gulp  he would need it so he himself did fade into a depressive state. Toriel said but he was slipping back lately and she was afraid to lose him to his own thoughts, after he was making such great progress. Taking a deep breath Ink walked in.

  
"Hey Asgore."


	2. Ain't It Fun To Be Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this doesn't quite fit but i was a 2nd piece draft i had and i really liked how i writien it and didn't think it was too off it's mark to not be included here

Ink had just left Asgore's room feeling quite accomplished, Asgore had been slipping lately and not eating or properly taking care of himself. Ink had stopped by in hope of helping out in anyway he could. He had got him talking and even moving around abit, and eating. so that was something of a success in ink's book.  
As ink was walking down the hall he ran into Toriel.

  
"Oh Hey Tori, I just left Asgore's room." Ink said.

  
"Hello dear, yes I saw that you checked in, I was just on my to come in and see how it was going." toriel greeted back.

"Um, he's currently eating some toast and a bowl of soup, if you wanted to pop in him." Ink said nervously knowing how worried she was.

Toriel gave him a kind smile that didn't quite reach the sadness in her eyes. "you really are a big help ink, really you are. just having someone there can be truly helpful, you may not think it's much but it's really good for them." Ink just nodded not really all that sure he was really helping and felt like they were getting nowhere.

"They have to help themselves we can't do that for them." she added at the slight gloomy look that Ink wore.

"yeah i know, um I'm going to go say a quick hi to Asy, before i go." ink said quickly changing the subject,

"oh well isn't he Mr popular today! He is currently in with two of our outpatients, wait I have I told you about our new cross-dimension outpatient clinic?"

"eh, no"

"I'm sorry I must've forgotten. So we created a small outpatient department for some of out cross-dimension visitors and with you 5 hopping in and out, we thought it might be best if we opened our facility up to others who may be in need." 

"wait, Five? who else has been coming though, you guys need to be careful no everyon-" ink started thinking of all things that could go wrong.

"we know, we made a run in with um, ah-" Toriel paused not sure if she had the correct name "a reaper sans?" Ink nodded numbly. "He had come to visit a Temmie, after a particularly bad episode. There was no harm done, thank gosh. He just seem to want to talk to her about his job and how she wasn't meant to met with him yet. which reminds me were going to have to have you sign a document, nothing really just as a frequent cross-dimension visitor we need your agreement to not harm our patients or destroy property or this world, making sure you won't be bringing in any contraband or other forbidden items. when we get to my office we can talk more about it in depth."

Ink followed Toriel to her office quietly. while going through and reading the waver ink couldn't help wondering how they got Death to sign this, when it's his job to kill people and was surprised to see his own ability were to be limited as well but regardless of all that the agreement made scenes and it even stops error from trying to destroy them. so he signed it knowing he would never break any of the rules.

He learned that Cross, Error, Fresh, Death and himself were the main people who were hopping in and out. apparently we all have been well behaved lovely guest. She just wished we all weren't sneaking around the place to visit the patients.

Death for a couple of people who needed to talk and rant which was a lot but Toriel said he was really good with them taking they're anger like a pro and helping a lot of them get over there lost and if he didn't already have a full time job they would have hired him on there staffing as a counselor.

Cross originally came to siphon off whatever he could to fix up his AU, but ran into a Vulkin who thought he was a cult leader and was there to help him purge everyone, and out of pure curiosity Cross begin talking to him about it and just kept coming back afterwards.

Error came for Asy just to welcome him to the crazy sans club or at lest that's what he put down as he reason for coming to this AU.

One of the staff had put down that they had found him being dog-piled by kids in the children's center just off the rec room. Fresh claims that he was just passing through when he caught the attention of a crying kid, who started to follow him and then at some point he had gained a mob of kids chasing him, taking ride on his skateboard and just being entertained by all his clashing colors and funny way of talking. now Fresh stops by every other day just to play with them.

They had all signed the agreement and were welcomed as long as they checked in. it seemed they all had also to agree to spread the word and help them learn about the other AUs, which was probably why there was a half page on possession and a full 2 pages on destruction.

Ink had also found out that it was Fresh and Error who were currently in with Asy. He decided he was going to check on them, just to make sure things were fine.

walking down the hallway to where he knew Asy's room to be. pausing and using the wall as a shield Ink peeked in the room. Looking in he saw Asy Fresh and Error all laughing and smiling. Asy was on the bed rolling on his back laughing at whatever it was that Fresh was saying. ink couldn't hear as the room and glass was soundproof. fresh was standing up at the end of the bed acting out some part of a story he was telling. in the silence he couldn't even begin to grasp what the story was with Fresh's over exaggerated movements, but it made Asy laugh and you could see the big smile peeking out from under Error's hands from where he sat on floor. ink watched the scene play out for a little bit longer with error having enough and throwing the pillow at Fresh and Asy joining in by slapping Fresh with this straitjacket sleeves, he laughed at that before straightening up and leaning against the wall. he sat there for a bit debating with himself if it was really okay for those two to be in there. _I_ _mean they are all so very different kinds of crazy, who knows what there influence could do._

"Hey!"

Ink jumped and saw Error standing a few feet away from him.

"Don't be a creep and join us. anyways I'm off to Undercafe to pick up some pizza and drinks, do you want anything and, are you okay with pepperoni?" Error asked nonchalant like they weren't fighting with each other, every other day.

"y-yes pepperoni is fine and a rainbow tea if they have it." ink replied in a slight shocked fashion.

error nodded then look at ink through squinted eye. "Well Get in there, Asy already knows your here, and Tori knows we have lunched covered, as a mini celebration for Asy going a full week with out any episodes. All by himself, Not because Nightmare was threatened with full on destruction from Cross, Fresh and Myself or anything." With that error left into a portal leading into a bustling cafe. 

 Ink couldn't help but smile at the image that came to mind of all 3 of them defending Asy. _takes one to know one as the saying goes... or maybe all sanes are crazy._

"ink! ink! I'm so glad your here. look look what Error and Fresh gave me they're called Crocs. Error made them for Fresh, and Fresh thought I'd like them better then the hospital slipper, and they were right, yup! they are way better!" Asy said really fast as ink came. he was looking down at his new footwear and begin to walk around he would have walked right into the glass window if Error hadn't appeared.

"whoa" Error said holding the pizza up high. "going somewhere spazy." 

"PIZZA! YAY!" asy yelled.

Ink frown at the nickname thinking it inappropriate. fresh snicked, and ink unintentionally flinched and shuddered when he noticed fresh wasn't wearing his glasses.

"eyyy no need for that brah, we here to get our party on, for our nutcase pee-wee over there hasn't been wigging out on nasty moody swings, for a whole radtastic week." Fresh leaned in towards Ink as smile faltered and his voice became flat "he's still the self-styled destroyer of worlds and I'm still a 90s Nightmare nothing has changed so just have fun while it lasts." with that piece of advice out there he got up and snatched the pizza box from Error who was holding it up and away from Asy and placed it on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this in "Comedy of Errors" but after rereading what i wrote it just didn't feel right so i'm posting it here as a continue .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the progress of finishing and posting all of my undertale drafts


End file.
